Mythos: Dark Sun, rise of the new Beasts Wiki
Welcome to the Mythos: Dark Sun, rise of the new Beasts Wiki The Dark Sun has come,when the power of Angels and Good is at it weakest, where Evil reigns. It time now for the forces of Chaos to appear again, for the birth of new Mythological Beast, but it's up to them whether it is good or bad (this is a RPG for a sight) The God and The Devil's Deal God made one deal with the Devil after he was cast out to make sure he stayed in hell and behaved, every 5000 years, the Sun would turn dark casting the world in eternal darkness for 1000 years. At this Time Angels upon the earth would be cut off from heaven and the power of the good and faithful will wain, Demons will come up from hell and summon the forces of evil, having full reign to do as they please, corrupt as they pleased. 400 year War & Satan's ceasefire In the year 2015, God deal came to past and the sun turned dark casting the world in darkness, The Gates of Heaven closed trapping the Angels already on earth cutting them off from Divine Energy, weakening them and forcing them into a give and take relationship with the forces of good. While the always closed Gate of Hell opened up pouring out demons who summoned the forces of Evil (monsters, undead and demonic beasts) and a great war like the last one broke out for 400 years. Unfortunately Satan made a mistake in his overzealous use of his freedom, human technology had advanced so much that combined divine or demonic powers, became a force that decimated both the human population and the planet, this wasn't The End of Days, just him having some freedom and some fun, God had warned him if he over did it he might just catch the eye of certain being a being Satan had reason to fear. So he called for a immediate Ceasefire and for 100 years had the Demons help the Angles build a neutral Mega city where the humans could repopulate, the city of Haven where this game will take place But unfortunate for Satan he did catch someones attention. Chaos There is one Being in this Universe that some could say is almost equal power to God, that both angel and demon fear, he existed before the universe was created and he will exist when it end or so god promised him after he helped in the war in heaven, this being is called Chaos. He mostly travels around the universe causing chaos whenever he bored, but once and a while something peeks his interests on earth and he comes by to play, which causes a lot of headache and chaos for good and evil. The last time he was on earth, was during the age of false gods when god let angle and demon take on the form of the old gods of history as an experiment, unfortunately Chaos wandered to earth and out of the usual boredom upgraded and gave power to some animals, the very animals that became the Mythological Beasts that are talked about centuries after their destruction. The Story Location: Mega-city Haven Date: 2546, November 29 Territorial Alliance: Neutral One the outside, the little shop in the slum/hunting area of Haven, was a shop that sold weapons of protection against vampires and werewolves at cheap prices, but in reality it was a fighting den where the poor and wealthy could could bet on fights between animals. The last fight, between a honey badger and demonic cat had been over for hours with the cat as victor, the poor honey badger laid in it pool of it own blood left to die. When the strange dressed man with cloth covering his eyes appeared, the dying beast summoned the last of it fearlessness to growl telling the man he was ready to fight, made the man only smile. Without any fear the man leaned down and picked up the honey badger and cradled in his arms even as the animal tried to claw and bite him, a strange chaotic energy seemed to cover the beast and seconds later a naked young man with black and white skunk like hair was in the strangers arms where the honey badger once was. Chaos dropped the the young man on the ground unceremoniously and watched with a half smile on his face as the young man felt himself over in confusion. "W-hat" the young man said, eyes widening hearing his own voice, a human voice "What have you done to me" "Oh nothing big" Chaos said still amused "I just gave your body human form and intelligence, which you can change from back into your beast and depending on your heart's theme, some power as well" "P-powers" the young man asked "Eh don't worry about it, you'll figure them out" Chaos said starting to fade away "I have some other beasts to visit so your on your own kid, but don't worry there will be more of you so you won't be lonely long" Chaos clapped his hands together "this might be really fun to watch" Then he was gone leaving the young man sitting on the floor. RP Rules *Follow Phantomtroupe RP Rules *All other rules in the Character Database GM and Co-GM * GM: XenoEmperor * Co-GM: Important Pages * Information and Character Database * Character sheet Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find t h thplanet and thuman population. This wasn't the end of days, just him haogng about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse